A Father's Pain
by guardianranger
Summary: Long lost daughter Erica Casey-Scarlatti-who has a alot of problems in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Name:Erica Casey

Age 13 years old.

Mother:Deceased

Dad:Lt. Matthew Casey of chicago fire department.

Hi! Everyone my name is Erica Casey was kidnapped in the middle of the night at my aunt's home.

Come back in 6 years from now-as a 13 years old,with no memories of my past life.

June Braddock,Erica Scarlatti,Kathleen Parkerson,Kristen Callaway-exchange student living in Canada for the past 2 years now,Sandy Braddock-daughter to Lt. and Constable Jules and Sam Braddock.

"Erica! Come on we are going to be late"shouted several voices.

Erica comes walking with two suitcases and a backpack with her,hugs the response unit around their shoulders."Thanks! Dad for letting us go to Chicago"answered Erica-calling Spike dad-he's her adopted father.

Spike Scarlatti hugs his adopted daughter around the shoulders. "See you in a few weeks,will call you"answered Spike.

"Come on we are going to be the last ones on the bus"answered Taylor Parkerson-17 years old-going to watch for his little sister-Kathleen Parkerson.

Kathleen Parkerson looks at her older brother"Why! Are you even coming with us to Chicago? We are only going because of the dance kickoff"answered Kathleen.

Taylor Parkerson looks at his little sister. "I'm going to Chicago with you girls-gotten a scholarship to Chicago University for basketball,swimming and music"answered Taylor.

(Back in Chicago) it's been at least 6 years since Erica was taken away from her family members.

Lt. Matthew Casey stares at his dead-wife-Helen picture who died in child birth,now he's been dating Holly who was a nurse at the hospital she died 4 years ago. "Helen! Our daughter was taken away from me. I'm so sorry"answered Matt Casey.

Knocked on the doorway.

"Uncle Matt are you ok?"asked Meghan Severide-whose is 7 years old.

Matt Casey looks up from his office doorway. "Munchkin what are you doing here?"asked Matt kneeling down to his niece's level.

"No school"answered Meghan.

(Meghan happens to be Kelly Severide-adopted daughter) whose mom had a one night stand with a loser.

(Kelly Severide) loves Meghan as his own-even if his ex-girlfriend lied about whose the father of their child to begin with.

Faith Darden-age 13 years old-niece to Andy Darden.

"Uncle Andy,Uncle Kelly and Uncle Matt"screamed Faith racing into the firehouse.

Those who were at the firehouse-raced into the hallway.

"Faith! Something wrong?"asked Andy kneeling down to his niece's level.

Faith holds something out. "We have been chosen to host some kids who are from Canada for the dance kickout in 2 days"shouted Faith.

Andy Darden groans-he remembers that was asked to host for at least 2 kids coming down from Canada for the dance kickout event 3 months ago.

Faith looks at her uncle. "You forgot"answered Faith.

"Sorry"answered Andy.

"Andy! We can help with the situation in hand,our family was chosen too"answered Christopher.

"Herrman!Your family has at least 5 kids already"answered Kelly pointing it out.

"Can't argue with my wife and and daughter"answered Christopher.

"How kids are coming?"asked Leslie.

"10 total,two of them being siblings"answered Faith.

4 days later.

Christopher Herrman ended up having Erica Scarlatti at his house for a couple weeks now.

"So! Erica how is it in Canada?"asked Lauren Herrmann-daughter who is 14 years old.

Erica Scarlatti looks up from reading a book. "My family is the same as your family"answered Erica.

Cindi Herrmann smiles at the young girl sitting at the table.

"You mean your parents have kids?"asked George Herrmann whose 12 years old.

Erica Scarlatti shakes her head. "No! It's just Lt. Spike Scarlatti whose a police officer along with the rest of the reponse unit in Canada we are family. We are all we have for each other"answered erica

"What about you mom?"asked Christopher coming into the house with some coffee.

Erica not sure what to say about that comment being said. "I never knew my biological birth parents-my mom all I know she died having me. All I know was kidnapped at the age of 6 years-brought to Canada"answered Erica.

Christopher herrman frozed in his spot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It's been at least over 3 days since the class trip to Chicago,on one of those days was when Lt. Matthew Casey rest of his squad found out the truth about his missing daughter.

Christopher Herrmann brought Erica Scarlatti with his daughter to the station,he had to have a talk to Lt. Matthew Casey-he did some digging through.

"Girls! Lauren why don't you show Erica around a bit-then head into the kitchen. Faith might be there also"answered Christopher telling his daughter this.

lauren saids something to Erica. "Come will show you around the place"answered Lauren.

Matt Casey was in the conference room with some of the others they work with.

"Hey! Herrmann thought you had a day off of work"shouted Brian ortis.

"Something came up"answered Christopher had some papers in his hands.

"Andy! How is your niece and the others staying with you?"asked Leslie Shay.

Andy Darden groans. "I have a 17 year staying with me with his sister"answered Andy.

"17 year old,I thought this was a dance kickoff thing for the girls?"asked Gabriela

"Taylor Parkerson is older brother to Kathleen Parkerson he has a scholarship to Chicago university here for the sports,came here to help watch his sister"answered Andy.

"Lt. matt Casey there something you should know about the girl whose staying with my family for a couple days"answered Christopher.

Lt. matt Casey is reading some information that Christopher had digged up. He looks at his coworker. "Why am I reading information about-my daughter whose been missing for the past 6 years now?"asked Matt.

"That same girl we are talking about is with my daughter Lauren,did some digging on a Erica Scarlatti"answered Christopher.

Matt Casey frozed in what he was reading the information given to him.

(2 hours later)

Erica,Christopher,Kelly,and Matt were in his office talking.

"Ms. Scarlatti can you tell us who your parents are?"asked Kelly.

Erica knew she would probably asked who her parents were. "I never knew my biological parents-although do know my birth mom died having me"answered Erica.

"How would you know this information given-never in seeing your mom in the first place?"asked Christopher.

Matt Casey stood up. "My first wife Helen-she died in giving birth to my daughter-Erica Casey,then was taken away from me at the age of 7 years old."answered Matt Casey.

Erica is looking at her fingers. "I can't talk to strangers without having a parent here in the united states of America"answered Erica.

"Ms. Scarlatti we know that your related to our Lt. Casey here-there aren't many cases where a young child is taken away from their only parent for 7 years"snapped Kelly angrily.

Erica stands up angrily."You don't think my adopted family have been searching everywhere for my biological parents-since I came to them with no memories"snapped Erica storming out of the office.

"Ok! She told us off,what are we going to do now?"asked Christopher Herrmann.

Matt Casey is thinking at the moment-reads the information in his hands.

"First we need to get in contract with Erica adopted family members"answered Kelly.

"I should go asked Lauren"answered Christopher leaving the office.

(2 Days later)

June Braddock calls her family members-she sees the way that Erica has been acting since finding out about her biological parents. "Uncle Sam,Aunt Jules and Uncle Spike you might want to come to Chicago like right now"answered June.

(In Canada)

Gang were in the conference room area.

Amy whose new the force-walks into the conference room with a phone in her hand. "Excuse me officers! There's someone named June Braddock she said it was an emergency-told her were in a meeting"answered Amy.

Sgt. Gregory Parker said it was ok to put the phone on speaker on the table.

"June! You do we are at work right?"asked Sam.

"Uncle Sam,Aunt Jules and Uncle Spike dropped what ever your doing right now! You are needed in Chicago it's an emergency"answered June.

"June! What kind of emergency?"asked Ed

Gang is standing up from the table.

(Gang hears a scream) coming from somewhere.

"June,what's going on?"asked Jules

(Back in Chicago)

Erica had packed her things-stormed towards where June Braddock was staying with Kristen,Sandy and Alexis.

"Erica"answered Sandy walking towards Erica who was repacking her things into the backup.

"Where are you going?"asked Alexis.

Erica turns towards her cousins. "I'm going home"cried Erica.

"June whose on the phone?"asked Kristen.

June turns towards her cousins and friends. "Uncle Sam,Uncle Spike and Aunt Jules"answered june.

"You called them?"asked Sandy.

June nods her head,points towards Erica already packing her things into a backpack.

Sandy holds out her hand for the phone. "I want to talk to my parents,please"answered Sandy.

(Canada)

"Mom! Should warn you that Erica is on her way home"answered Sandy Braddock.

Jules looks at Spike Scarlatti,Sam and the rest. "Sandy! Do you know why Erica is coming home early?"asked Jules.

Whispering in the background.

"No"answered Sandy.

"How's she going to pay for the flight back?"asked Kevin-Worthy pointed it out.

(Since they took a bus down)

Whispering could be heard in the background.

"Alexis and Kristen are coming with Erica to New York City"answered Sandy telling her parents this information.

"Ok! We should be able to get some time off-to meet them in New York City"answered Spike who turns towards Greg Parker and Ed Lane.

"Thanks"answered Sandy hanging up the phone.

(4 hours hours)

Alexis,Erica and Kristen were on a private air plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Erica Scarlatti and Alexis-(Tara) Flack have been in New York City for the past 3 days now,Kristen Callaway she flew back to California._

_When ever Tara isn't home in New York City-she uses Alexis as her name-not wanting people know about the secret background._

_"Erica"shouted several voices._

_"Backyard"shouted Jason._

_Almost everyone on the response unit came racing into the backyard._

_Erica was hugged around the shoulders-even through she was sitting in the pool-backyard._

_"Erica! What happen?"asked Jules sitting down beside her niece._

_Erica had tears coming down her face. "Chicago Fire Department-knows who my birth parents are"answered Erica._

_"That's great news"answered Ed_

_Tara Flack gives them a look. "Worst news given to Erica ever,she found out her father is Lt. Matt Casey of the Chicago Fire Department-his first wife Helen died giving birth to Erica. Was dating someone else named Holly but she didn't want kids-died in the line of duty"answered Tara._

_"We did some digging"answered Ian Summers._

_"Lt. Kelly Severide,Lt. Matt Casey they instated that being kidnapped is a crime"answered Erica sitting on Spike's lap-crying into his shoulders._

_"Sgt. Gregory Parker,May I talk to you for a moment"answered Tara Flack._

_Sgt. Gregory Parker and Tara Flack talking inside the house for at least over 1 hour._

_"Wondered what the two of them are talking about?"asked Kevin-worthy._

_"Ms. Flack had decided to add a special task force-she gotten permission from your upper hands to include your stratesic reponse unit involved"answered brad Summers._

_Mouths open wide._

_"You want us to leave our family and home?"asked Ed Lane pointing it._

_Spike rocking Erica in his arms,trying to get her to calm down a bit._

_"NO! Can bring them here to New York City- live on the property on the mansion,or have new homes given to you"answered Francis Summers._

_Gasps could be._

_Sam and Jules giving each other looks._

_"Can count us in a nice change of scenes"answered Jules._

_"I will stay for the sake of my daughter"answered Spike._

_"Do you even have permission from Ms. Flack parents?"asked Ed Lance who was curious._

_Tara Flack comes walking outside in her work uniform-badge on her waist. "I don't need permission to have you people at my house. Detective Donald Flack Jr is my adopted dad who lives here at the mansion along with two other coworkers and their kids"answered Tara sitting down on the chair in the bckyard._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It's been over at least 4 months since the custody hearing.

Lt. Matthew Casey and Constable Spike Scarlatti would be sharing custody of Erica for the time being.

Erica was at the high school in Chicago-has made a few friends-meaning fellow cops and firefighters.

Although had a few speical guards with her.

Lt. Matt Casey was just coming out of his office,when the others came racing by him.

"Lt. Casey! We need to go there's trouble at the local high school"shouted Leslie Shay.

That alerted everyone to the school.

They weren't the only ones at the school,intelligence unit and local police were called to the scene.

"What's going?"asked christopher Herrmann.

Detective Erin Lindsey looked over the firefighters. "We heard there was gun shots at the school,aren't sure how many hostages were taken"answered Erin Lindsey.

"Hostages! My niece is in there"answered Kelly Severide.

"Niece"echoed several voices.

"Ya! Erica Casey is among the hostages"answered Gabriella Dawson pointed it out.

Lt. Matt Casey had to be held down by his coworkers. "No! We have to do something"shouted Matt.

2 hours later-school was being locked down for several days.

"Erica"echoed several voices.

Erica was brought onto a gurney taken to chicago university hospital to be looked at.

Everyone at firehouse 51 and intelligence unit was there waiting on the news of Erica Scarlatti-Casey issues.

"Come on we need answers"murmured Joe Cruz.

Two doctors came out to talk to the family about Erica.

"Family for Ms. Scarlatti"answered the doctor.

Lt. Matt Casey looks at the doctor. "What is wrong with my daughter?"asked Matt.

"Can we see Erica?"asked Brian Ortis.

Doctor gives them a strange look. "I'm sorry can't give you the details until Ms. Scarlatti's father comes from New York City"answered the doctor.

"Lt. Matt Casey is Erica's biological father he does have the right"answered Gabriella.

Doctor sighs at the moment. "I'm so sorry-Erica she was shot in the spine,it will be a miracle can walk again"answered the doctor leaving the group.

5 weeks later,still no news that Erica would be paralyzed from the waist down.

Spike Scarlatti was furious this would happen in Chicago-should have never agreed to share custody of his adopted daughter.

"Spike! Calm down"answered Ed

Spike glares at his second of command. "Calm down! How can I calm down-when my daughter might never walk again"answered Spike.

Lt. Matt Casey and Spike Scarlatti were at court again.

Judge had heard and read in what happen to Erica who was in the care of Lt. Matthew Casey at the time.

1 hour later-judge issued that Erica was to remain in care of her adopted family members.

"What! You can't do that! Lt. Matt Casey didn't know there was going to be a shooting at the school. Give him another chance"bellowed angry voices of the firehouse of 51.

"Sorry! For your information Erica can't walk right now"answered Sam Braddock pointing it.

2 weeks now-Erica is now back in New York City,being taken care of her adopted family members.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Erica Scarlatti right now was in New York City-home resting after 2 months from coming out of the hospital due to her accident.

Jules Braddock was worried about her niece. "Erica,Do you want anything?"asked Jules

Erica was currently leaning against the couch doing some homework. "I want Spike"answered Erica.

Jules slowly stands up. "Spike is at work with Sam right now,they should be home in a couple hours"answered jules

Erica nods her-working on the homework.

(Back in Chicago)

Lt. Matt Casey is sitting in his chief's office. "Chief,I need some personal time off"answered matt

Wallance Boden looks at Matt. He knows that his second Lt. lost custody of Erica. "Take as much personal time"answered Matt.

(2 weeks later)

Erica was currently relying on therapy to get back to being able to walk again.

Screams very loudly.

"Ms. Scarlatti are you ok?"asked one of her therapist who comes over to the house to help with the situation in hand.

Erica angrily throws a book at the therapist. "Get out! Just get out"snapped Erica angrily

(At that moment) several people had come to the house.

"What's going on here?"asked June Braddock

Therapist saids something. "You do not want to go the gym,Ms. Scarlatti is really angry"answered Sasha-the therapist.

Sandy walks into the gym-saw Erica trying to relay on the exercise tools to help her walk again. "Erica do you need help?"asked sandy

Erica turns sightly towards Sandy. "I just want to get out of this wheelchair,I didn't ask to be paralyzed"yelled Erica angrily.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Erica Scarlatti screams. "Leave me alone, Never asked to be part paralyzed"yelled Erica angrily.

June Braddock and Sandy Braddock watch Erica struggling with the pressure.

"I will go get one of the adults to help you back to the couch"answered June leaving the gym area.

Erica hissed in pain.

She not knowing that her biological dad- Lt. Matt Casey was coming to New York City to visit for a couple hours.

Spike Scarlatti was just in time-showed up at the house.

Just as Matt Casey showed up at the house.

"Lt. Casey what are you doing here?"asked Spike shocked of seeing Matt at the mansion.

"I had informed Ms. Flack was coming to the house sometime this week. Just want to spend some time with our daughter"answered matt.

"I haven't seen Tara she's been busy at work"answered Kevin Wordy-he came home with Spike.

3 of them heard a screaming coming inside the house.

Brusted into the gym.

Sandy was trying to help Erica down from the bars. "Erica! june went to get help"answered Sandy.

June had went to get her mom-jules to come help erica off the bars.

Jules Braddock was trying to get Erica off the bars.

Erica was in alot of pain-since the incident in Chicago-2 months ago. "Aunt Jules! It's hurts"cried Erica.

One of the trainers offered to get Erica down from the bars.

Erica snaps at the trainer."Your fired! Get out"shouted Erica angrily.

Trainer backs away from the group.

Spike,Kevin and Matt hurry over to the bars.

"Erica! where does it hurt sweetie?"asked Spike.

Erica crying-holding onto the bars for dear life.

It took Spike to calm down Erica a little bit,for Kevin and Jules to get her down.

Placing her on the couch-for back support.

Erica is shocked to her biological dad standing there with bags. "What are you doing here?"asked Erica.

Matt Casey kneels down to his daughter's level. "Came to see how you were doing since the accident 2 months ago. It's my fault I'm sorry it happen"whispered Matt.

Erica at first doesn't say much. "Why couldn't you come see me during those 2 months ago,why bother coming at all"answered Erica.

Matt Casey thinking what to say to Erica. "Look! Everyone misses you at the firehouse. I'm sorry for what happen to you at the school. We can make it work out,please give me a chance"begged Matt Casey.

"I have to think about it, Spike! Carry me upstairs please?"asked Erica whose yawns.


End file.
